


Of Wolves and Sheep

by ChillinbytheFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Blood and Injury, Corruption/Falling From Grace/Giving into Temptation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Virgin Castiel, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinbytheFire/pseuds/ChillinbytheFire
Summary: Pre-fall. Lucifer has the Mark (later called the Mark of Cain). He uses rape to punish Castiel for his pride and interference in God's work.





	Of Wolves and Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Nonconathon 2017

"You have misbehaved, Castiel. That was most unseemly of you,” Lucifer crooned. Castiel was scared. He had indeed done a horrible thing--trying to change one of God's creations. That was way out of his jurisdiction. Even archangels weren't allowed to do something so presumptuous. His situation was dire—who knew what his punishment would be. It’d certainly be severe; the type of punishment always met the severity of the crime. 

Lucifer was now glaring at Castiel, his patience wearing thin the longer Castiel stood in front of him looking sorry for himself.

"Well, do you have a defense?"

"No, Lucifer. I acted out of pride and rashness. I was curious as to how I could make God's invention different, better."

“And now you must be punished.”

"What is my sentence?" Castiel asked gingerly 

Lucifer smiled to himself; this would be exciting. 

“Oh, but it would be such a waste of time to explain—just come here and we'll get it over with."

_I don't want you to know beforehand. I want to surprise you with what I can do._

Castiel approached him then, a perfect image of a docile little lamb. Lucifer was a wolf, even if the Lord Himself didn't know it yet. Lucifer could not wait to get his hands on this gentle angel, to take his pleasure in him and possibly corrupt him in the process.

Lucifer wrapped one arm around Castiel's waist as soon as the younger angel was close enough to reach. He whimpered, asking if his punishment would be painful. Lucifer lied, saying that he'd try not to make it too bad. But the truth was, he realized that he liked seeing other angels in pain, rare as those occasions were. 

It made him hard, made him ache. When alone, he would touch himself, groaning with need as he remembered the cries and tears of the injured. Lucifer knew this was wrong. Thus he pretended that nothing had changed, that he was still the same as when he'd been created. But he wasn't. It must have been the mark, the one that kept Darkness locked away, that had this gradual but profound impact on him. 

So often now he'd imagine being in God's place, with all the other angels paying obeisance to him. It didn't excite him as much as pain did, but the ambitious thoughts sure made Lucifer feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

Lucifer had been longing for ages now to get Castiel alone and have his way with him. Why? Lucifer had no idea. There were many things to like about Castiel, but none were specific to him. 

Maybe he had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Specifically, Lucifer had once spied him rolling around in a cloud with a look of pure bliss, like there was no tomorrow. Lucifer suddenly wanted nothing more than to be that cloud then, to be able to change forms and ravish the angel until he became a mess of bruises and tears. 

Now came the chance he'd been waiting for. They were all alone, with nobody there to interrupt them. If anyone saw Castiel hurt or crying later, they'd only remember that he had just received punishment for a serious crime. No one would dare question an archangel about something he was supposed to do. 

Lucifer pressed himself against Castiel's back. He felt the other go tense with unease. 

"Lucifer, what are you doing?"

"Shh, little one. Don't talk, just let me do what I need." And he brought the hand that wasn't holding Castiel against himself to his crotch, where he started palming him roughly through feather-soft robes. His member responded rather quickly, though one would never have guessed that Castiel was aroused, what with the way he was whimpering pitifully. Innocent little thing, didn't even know what a hard-on was. Lucifer had a lot to teach him.

"Stop that whimpering of yours!"

With that, Castiel went silent. Much better.

Lucifer was getting impatient--it wasn't his job to please Castiel. Rather, Castiel was here to serve Lucifer, on account of breaking a law. And Lucifer would barely be able to wait another minute. He was hard as stone, and aching. It was time he stuffed that precious virgin ass pressed against him. Without much ado, he grabbed Castiel's robes near both shoulders and pulled them apart, ripping them neatly into two. 

"Lu-Lucifer, wha-what are you doing," Castiel asked. His repetitive questions were becoming ridiculous. 

"I'm going to rape you. Do you know what that means?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Thought so,” he replied smugly, "You'll learn though experience."

By putting pressure on his back, he lead Castiel in front of a tree, leaving the offending tatters of Castiel's robes behind them. 

He started working him open, starting with two fingers right away. Castiel fought against the intrusion, but Lucifer merely stilled him and found his way in. It certainly was a snug entrance. This was Lucifer's first foray into this arena, so he wasn't sure if Castiel was unusually tight, or if all angels were like him. Either way, he enjoyed the feeling of the walls pressing against his fingers on all sides immensely. He couldn't wait to see what his member would feel like in their grip. 

Castiel cried out when Lucifer added a third finger to his efforts. 

"What are you doing to me," he asked desperately. "I don't see how you’re allowed do this. 

"Getting a little above our station, aren't we? Arguing with an archangel about what he can or can't do? Just stay quiet and I'll be finished quicker.”

Castiel didn't say another word for the rest of the affair. Not that it lasted much longer. Castiel was more than ready to take him now. Lucifer entered him slowly, relishing the feel of the ring of muscles pushing against him on every side. He howled with relief and groaned with pleasure. This is where he was always meant to be, buried balls-deep in this sweet, innocent angel. 

Though he was fairly weak-kneed from the sensation, it didn't stop him from soon thrusting into Castiel like there was no tomorrow. This felt so much better than his own fist. Never before had he worked so hard to come, yet never before was the reward as rich as it was now. He kept spasming until he was dry. Who knew one being could have so much stored inside him?

As he relaxed, utterly spent, he withdrew from Castiel.  The angel was a mess. Lucifer even felt a slight pang of guilt, now that he was satisfied and saw what Castiel had had to go through to get him there. 

"Thank you for doing this, Castiel," he said, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. Castiel was shaking slightly, but otherwise still, grasping the tree tightly with his arms as if they were still fucking. The poor thing was already hooked, probably wanting another go. Lucifer would need time to recuperate, but afterwards would be more than happy to oblige him...


End file.
